Talk:Easter Egg
Merge with Use of Literary Techniques in One Piece An easter egg is a form of literary technique so all this information really belongs on the page, either in the main article or as its own separate tab. Bastian9 19:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It is not a literal technique easter eggs come from gaming, then bled over into dvd's, shows and other series. Easter egss are a story element not a literary techinique. (OnePieceNation 01:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC)) Yeah, the page is fine.. Attach? How is Attach an Easter Egg? He's appeared maybe once and he wasn't hidden during that appearance. In fact, quite the opposite, he had a speaking role in the foreground. If I'm missing something please tell me because as far as I can tell he isn't an Easter Egg. 20:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure nobody ever stated he's an easter egg, 21:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Nobody ever stated any character is an easter egg... we call them that way, and Attach fit the easter egg character the same way someone like Minatomo does. Yeah levi, obviously and actual character doesn't state that someone else is an Easter Egg, when I said nobody I meant Oda or someone else related to the series. 01:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) And Attach actually had a role, with lines and everything. Besides, I've never seen him outside of when he showed his superior officer the failed photo of Sanji. As far as I can tell, he's never been hidden the way Pandaman has, nor has he appeared even half as many times as Pandaman. 18:31, June 9, 2013 (UTC) @SHL: what I meant was that we are indeed the ones who defined them as easter eggs. @DP: You have a point, but he was introduced in a SBS like Minamoto to explain something and later appeared in the serie itself (if I'm not mistaken, Minamoto actually never appeared in the manga though). The only difference is that attach said something, but I don't think it's relevant. I personally see him as joke character. He never even appeared before he did in Enies Lobby. Attach saying something and having a role is the reason why we're having this discussion. Ignoring that is ignoring the reason I brought this up. Oda made him up at first as a quick answer (not a joke) but later incorporated him into the manga. Regardless of his origin, he had an actual role in the story, even if it was just a minor one. That should be more than enough reason to take him out of the Easter Egg group. It's like what we did with Ryuma, only we moved him from non-canon to canon. 19:40, June 9, 2013 (UTC) He appears in page 81 of the Blue Databook (which is before Enies Lobby arc), maybe this is why he's stated as Easter Egg. 20:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a link? I've looked through the book and can't find what you're talking about. 21:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC)